1. Field of the Invention
A battery pack in which a battery cell and a circuit configuration are combined with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for using a secondary battery as an energy source according to technological development and an increase in the manufacture thereof with respect to mobile devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and the like. Recently, as a substitute energy source for replacing fossil fuel, secondary batteries are also being studied and developed for use in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
In general, a secondary battery is arranged in a battery pack that is integrally formed with a circuit configuration that controls charging and discharging operations. Since the secondary battery includes a flammable material, in consideration of stability of the secondary battery, the battery pack has a circuit configuration that efficiently controls abnormal operation states such as overcharging, overdischarging, overcurrent, and the like.